


First Mission Learning Curve

by BrownieFox



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, One Shot, a few other mentioned, allison doesn't even speak, but those are the only ones with like, oh well she's already on there, powers, speaking parts, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Susie Campbell's first mission experience as a hero of The Studio hero agency.





	First Mission Learning Curve

“You’re telling me,” Sammy growled hotly, “That we climbed all the way up here, just to be on the Wrong Roof?!”

So far, Susie’s first mission with the Studio hadn’t been going so great. The man they’d been chasing had a teleportation power, which left them running in circles all over the city. Thomas on his part had all of his senses perked, wolfish traits coming to use in the tracking portion. Allison had seemed to have it handled at first, hopping shadow after shadow, but eventually the man got her from behind, knocking her out.

The three of them had then been a bit too eager to get this over with, taking Thomas’s first estimate of the man’s next location, and had scaled all six floors only to be on the wrong side of the street.

“You’ll just have to come back down, or I can climb the other building.” Thomas’s voice was clear, as if he was standing right next to them and not on the street below. The pulsing light in Sammy’s eyes showed the answer, his control over sound waves ensuring the long-distance conversation.

“There’s not going to be time for that!” Sammy all but shouted. Across the way they could see the portal - a more long-distance teleportation - growing larger. The captured civilian’s cries for help were getting increasingly more desperate.

But what could they do? Sound waves could perhaps distract for a second, and Susie herself could flare her halo, but that’d only catch him off guard for so long. If only Joey or Wally were here. Joey, the leader of the Studio, had wings and could’ve flown them over in a heartbeat, or Wally, with his superspeed, could rush in and at least grab the captive if not quite take out the enemy. Unfortunately, Joey had personal stuff going on right now and Wally - on top of hating doing the actual hero work and usually helping clean up the collateral damage - was visiting his grandma.

“I’ll go.” Henry stepped up to the edge of the building, eyes trained on the teleporter. “Sammy, hit him with a high frequency. Thomas, start going up. I’ll get the civillian.”

“Alright.” Sammy held out his palm and Susie heard his reply echo around them, getting increasingly higher until it was an annoying whine. Then, with a snap, it disappeared and a moment later the teleporter doubled over, clutching his ears.

Meanwhile, Henry ran right off the ledge.

Susie was, admittedly, new in town, in hero work in general. When Joey had hired her to be on the team, he’d explained everyone’s powers. Except for Henry. His eyes had had a mischievous sparkled as he said she’d just have to see if for herself.

As his feet hit open air, he didn’t fall. It was like there was an invisible platform between the two buildings and Henry was sprinting across it. She saw him grabbed the kidnapped person, take off the vest of his uniform, and with the civilian’s arms wrapped around his chest, jumped off.

Incredibly, the vest expanded like a balloon, filling with air, and the two’s descent became a slow float.

“C’mon, let’s meet them at the bottom.” Sammy waved her over to the stairwell door.

“What was that?” Susie asked as they descended.

“Henry’s power is unique. Nobody’s ever seen anything like it.” Sammy explained. “The Studio’s tech team has named it the same as his alias - Rubberhose. He gets basic cartoon abilities when he uses it.”

“That’s so cool!”

On the street, Norman - who had been carrying Allison earlier - was waiting patiently for Henry. Allison was awake now, and when the hero landed she look the citizen aside to look them over for any damage. Meanwhile, Norman grabbed Henry a bit roughly, holding the man’s face in his two giant hands.

“Alright, we’ve got some pie-ey action and some congealing hair, but you should be fine.”

“Of course I’m fine, I didn’t do anything drastic.” Henry pushed Norman away, but he didn’t really seem annoyed or upset.

Sure enough, when Susie got closer she could see the man’s eyes had an odd little slice taken out of them and parts of his hair looked as it’d been gelled, no, melted together.

“It’s the after-effects.” Henry shrugged, “The more of my powers I use without taking some time to cool down, the more ‘toonish’ my appearance become. I’ve never let it get too bad though, and it fades with a bit of time.”

“That… odd.” Susie cocked her head to the side.

“You get used to it.” Henry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this au in mind for a while. If any body is curious about the alias' of the other characters and more in depth about the characters, just let me know! And if you want more about the other characters, just say the word and I may just write a couple more chapters :D


End file.
